YOU USED ME!
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Aang is with Katara until he founds out from Sokka that she is cheating on him. Taang story... i don't own the Avatar the Last Airbender... Enjoy and review...
1. Sokka's big mouth

This is a new story… I hope you like it…

Enjoy…

Chapter 1- Sokka's big mouth

Aang's side…

'I am going to kill you, airhead!' Toph said with her hands around Aang's neck.

'What did I do this time Toph?'

'Why did you say to Sokka that I still like him?'

'Because it's true…'

'Things have changed!'

'Ok, I am sorry.'

'You don't know what you have done…' her voice was soft.

'I am really sorry, Toph…'

'I have to go…' she left leaving Aang alone.

Sokka came in.

'Hey man, what's up?'

'Toph was here and she said that she doesn't like you.'

'It's ok Aang. I don't care. I am not going to cheat on Suki, I am not my sister! Ops!'

'what so you mean? Katara is my girlfriend… Is she cheating on me?'

'Of course not Aang. How did this came in your mind?'

'You are lying. Answer to my question!'

'Yes. I am sorry Aang. I am not supposed to say anything…'

'I can't believe it.'

'Well you said that she was distant.'

'Distant not somewhere else!'

'Don't tell to Katara that I opened my mouth…'

'You have a big mouth Sokka…'

'I am really sorry. I have an idea. You can make her jealous, to see how much she loves you.'

'Great idea Sokka! But with whom?'

They heard voices arguing from the outside. They went near the door to listen.

Toph's side…

Toph left the room quickly. She was about to cry in frond of Aang. She was the tough guy. She couldn't let him see her soft side.

She ran into Katara.

'Hey Toph! What is wrong?'

'Your stupid boyfriend said to Sokka that I like him.'

'I thought that it was the truth?'

'No! I don't like your brother.' Toph shouted.

'Like if he would ever like you!' Katara screamed back.

'GO FIND YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND AND LEAVE ME ALONE.' Toph yelled.

'Not even my stupid boyfriend would ever like you!

Toph left really angry…

Aang's side…

'Not even my stupid boyfriend would ever like you!' shouted Katara.

'That's it Sokka! I should make Katara jealous with Toph!'

'That's a great idea! She will find out how much she loves you and she will break up with Zuko!'

'Wait, she is cheating on me with Zuko?'

'Of course not Aang. How did this came in your mind?'

'You are lying. Answer to my question!'

'Yes. Sorry Aang…'

'I know. Sokka and his big mouth…'

Hey guys this is my new story… I hope that you liked it…

See you soon with chapter 2…

Love you…


	2. nothing more

This is chapter 2… I hope you like it…

This is for all you guys that support me and my stories…

Did I mention that I love you?

Later this afternoon, they all gather to Ba Sing Se festival area. They decide to visit "The Blue Dragon", a club near by…

Sokka, Suki and Katara are sitting at a table. Zuko and Toph are at the bar ordering their drinks. Aang comes in…

'Hey guys! How are you?'

'We are fine Aang. We are waiting for our drinks…' Suki answered Aang.

Zuko and Toph came back with the drinks. They have brought only three and theirs. They have forgotten about Aang.

'Where is my drink?' Aang asked.

'We forgot about you. Sorry…' Zuko said.

'You can have some of mine.' Katara proposed.

'I will take Toph's.' Aang said as he took Toph's drink off her hand and drank a bit… the whole gang where now starring at Aang's actions.

Then a song started. It was 'Nights in white satin', a song slow and really nice. He took Toph's hand in his, as he placed the drink on the table, and pulled her to the dance floor. Toph was surprised but didn't really care…

She started dancing with him, as their bodies came closer and closer until there was no space between them. Aang smiled as he saw Katara being furious and obviously really jealous… Toph kept dancing and move with him perfectly… he was surprised of how much they completed each others actions and dance moves…

Then she lowered her head to his chest. He felt weird. It was a new feeling for him. He had never danced a slow song with Katara who was now completely red of anger… he then realized that his jaw was resting on Toph's head, his right hand was caressing her hair and his left was holding on to her tightly against his body, into an embrace.

He was surprised once again, when he found himself smelling her hair. Every breath he took was full of earth and jasmine. It was full of Toph. He shut his eyes, so no other sense would interfere to this pleasure. He kept dancing slowly. It felt so good that he didn't open his eyes again to see if Katara was watching. He didn't care. He wanted this dance never to end. He had finally found something worth fighting for.

Toph was into his arms. She didn't care who was watching. She loved his warmth, she loved his hands on her, she loved his smell, she loved the way he moved and she loved the way he smelled her hair. Then she realized that she loved Aang.

They were both lost into the song's lyrics and each other's warmth, that they didn't realize that the music has stop, until Sokka interrupted them.

'Aang! Toph! Are you coming? We are leaving. It is late…' he shouted.

'We are coming!' Aang answered as he broke the hug. He looked at Toph. She was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

'That was…' she trailed off as it was the only thing that came out of her mouth…

'Perfect. We should do it again someday.' Aang completed her sentence.

Thirteen minutes after their department, they were all in their inn. Sokka sat at the couch as Katara, Zuko and Suki went to their rooms. Aang walked Toph to her room…

'So… I had a great time.' She said, bighting her lower lip. This action brought shivers down Aang's spine. His heart skipped a beat.

'Me too.' He announced half surprised.

He then leaned in and completed the whole thing with a kiss on her cheek.

She blushed a really red tone. He smiled.

'Goodnight T.' he said and left. Toph made sure that he was far enough so he couldn't listen, to answer.

'Goodnight my Aang, my twinkles.' With that she went to bed.

Aang went back to the living room and sat on the couch, next to Sokka.

'Man, I think it worked!' he said excited.

'What worked?' Aang answered, getting out of his thoughts.

'The plan. Katara was really jealous. That was the point wasn't it?'

Sokka headed to his room.

'Making Katara jealous, nothing more…' he said as he drifted to sleep on the couch…

Hey guys! I love this chapter. Please review and inbox…

Love you!


	3. the last thing on the List

This is chapter 3… I hope you like the previous chapter because it was great for me. Whom am I kidding? I loved it!

Enjoy guys!

Aang woke up on the couch. Today was a sunny day. He walked outside and saw his friends playing in the water. He stretched a bit, took his shirt off and ran to the water. He stopped when he noticed that someone was missing.

'Where is Toph?' he asked Sokka.

'She wanted to be alone. She went up the mountain. Are you coming?'

'No, I will go find her…' he put his shirt on and left. With that Katara was angry again.

Aang went up the mountain and used his earthbending to find Toph…

He founded her at the top, sitting on a rock, crying…

'What's wrong T.?' he asked worried.

'Hi, Aang. I didn't see you coming. Nothing, everything is fine.' She lied.

'Why are you crying Toph?'

'It's really stupid…'

'Try me.'

'I miss Ozai and I miss us.'

'You miss Ozai?' Aang asked shocked.

'Not him, the war. I mean that we don't do anything together anymore.

My point is that I miss you.'

'But I am here…' he sat next to her.

'Yes but you are not my student. You don't need me.'

'I need you Toph. I will always need you…' he hugged her.

'Things have changed Aang…' Aang broke the hug.

'You don't want me to need you?'

'The thing is that I need you more. I don't want you to need me; I want you to love me…'

'But I do Toph. You are my Sifu.'

'Not that way. I need you to love me the way I love you…'

'What are you trying to tell me here?'

'What I am trying to say is that, I am falling in love with you Aang…'

He took her hands in his and kissed them.

'I think that I am crazy for you too T.'

She was shocked this time. He hugged her; he smelled her hair and then brushed his lips against hers. Without kissing, he kept teasing. They were both breathing heavily. Aang was caressing he hair and she was doing the same for his neck.

'AANG! TOPH! Where are you?' it was Sokka, he was looking for them.

They immediately broke apart.

'Race you down the mountain.' Toph said and they both started running…

They arrived giggling… the gang was starring at them as they started tickling each other…

'Ok, you win T., I surrender. Just stop it!'

Toph stopped tickling him. They stood up. Toph was finally very happy. She had one more thing on her list though…

Aang was enjoying his every moment with Toph. He was laughing out loud like a little child when he felt someone pulling his collar and forced him into a kiss. He opened his eyes and saw that Toph was the one who kissed him. He gave into the kiss as he closed his eyes again.

Everyone was now starring. Katara was ready to explode.

They came apart.

'Why did you do that for?' Aang asked.

'That was the last thing on the list…'

'What list?'

'1 dance with Aang

2 tell him how I feel

3 tickle him until he surrender

4 kiss him.'

'Nice list T.'

'Aang, can I talk to you?' Katara asked.

'That's the fist thing on my list.' Aang said sadly and sighed.

Hey guys! This was chapter 3… I hope you liked it…

See you soon! Love you!


	4. I wound never do that

HELLO, GUYS! LOVE YOU!

ANOTHER CHAPTER, JUST FOR YOU.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

ENJOY…

Aang went with Katara into her tent.

'WHAT WAS ALL THIS ABOUT AANG?' she yelled.

'What? Now you care?'

'Sure I care. Why did she kiss you?'

'Because she loves me.'

'Last time I checked you were my boyfriend.'

'Not anymore…'

'What are you talking about?'

'You were distant and I danced with Toph to make you jealous.'

'I was. I am so sorry about being distant.'

'That's the end of us Katara. I know about Zuko and you.'

'I am so sorry Aang…'

'Don't be. I'm in love with Toph. It took me centuries to understand it.'

'Aang I…'

'Don't Katara. I hope you find happiness with Zuko. I hope that he will offer you what I had to offer and more. Tell me something· when would you tell me about your affair?'

'Never, if it was possible. I kept being distant because I didn't know how to tell you that I cheated on you…'

'Ok. You can live your life now, and I can live mine…'

'Friends?'

'Friends!'

Aang left Katara's tent and went to Sokka's.

'Is everything alright Aang?' Sokka asked worried.

'Everything is great… I just broke up with Katara…' Aang answered with a smile.

'And you are happy about that?'

'Yes. I think that I am falling for Toph.'

'Great man. Let's go fishing now…'

They went to the river…

At dinner time…

'…and then Aang caught the big fish! He is our hero!' Sokka finished his story…

'Shut up Sokka, I am embarrassed.' Aang joked.

Katara and Toph came together to the table. Toph sat on Aang's lap.

'Where were you?' Aang asked.

'I was talking with sugar queen. Where were you?' Toph asked.

'I was fishing with Sokka…'

'Great. Let's eat…'

After dinner Aang and Toph headed to Aang's tent… he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him. She was kissing him all over his face.

'So, what were you talking about with Katara?' Aang asked as Toph stopped kissing him.

'She was telling me that you used me to make her jealous.'

'Do you believe her?'

'Of course not. You would never lie to me. You wouldn't do that.' She started kissing his neck.

'I would never do that…' Aang said as he thought back to how everything has started.

'_If Toph finds out, we will never be happy. Oh spirits, I really hope that everything was different…' _he thought.

'Aang? What are you thinking?' Toph asked worried.

Aang thought how happy he was; having the one he loved in his arms.

'Come here.' He said as he placed Toph in his arms and her head on his chest.

'I love you Toph… never forget about that.'

'I see you Aang…'

'You can see me?' Aang asked surprised.

'No, I am blind. I mean that I can see your soul, that how I knew Katara was lying. You would never do something like that.'

'I would never do that…' he repeated as he felt shame running through his body…

Hey guys! This is chapter 4…

I'll give you a hint for my next chapter…

Aang's dark secret will be revealed.

How? Well chapter 4 will have the same name as chapter 1…

I am waiting for your guesses… inbox me guys!

You know I'll answer…

Love you all by the way!


	5. when sokka opens his mouth

Hi guys! Please forgive me for letting you down. It won't happen again. I am really sorry but I didn't have time to update. I didn't have time to open my e-mail yet! I am really sorry… enjoy…

_What can I do?__ I am so confused. I should tell Toph the truth but I might lose her. Oh spirits, I need some advise…_

I went up the mountain where Toph told me how she really felt for me. I sat down on a rock and closed my eyes. This big shame I felt didn't let me meditate.

'Aang can I talk to you?' it was Zuko.

'Sure Zuko. What's wrong?' I asked.

'About Katara… I am really sorry that I did what I did behind your back. What I felt was stronger than me.'

'It's ok, Zuko. I don't really care about that, now.'

'Can I help you with something?'

'No. it's just a feeling I can't get out of me.'

'What feeling?'

'Shame. I have to go now. Thank you for apologizing,'

I stood up and made my way to the river. I took off my shirt and sat under the waterfall near by. The water was splashing on my shoulders.

Why did I have to feel so bad? I had the girl, I should be happy. Why am I not? I need time to think, but when I am thinking everything gets more and more complicated.

I put my shirt back on and went to my tent. I lay on my bed and tried to get some sleep. The feeling though, didn't let me.

'Can I come in? It's me Sokka.' He asked.

'Yes Sokka. Please enter.' I answered as he came into my tent.

He sat next to me, on the bed.

'Hi Aang. I need some advice.'

'I don't think that I am the best to advice but tell me.'

'It's about Suki. She wants to take our relationship to a new level but I am not ready to marry her.'

'Do you love her Sokka?'

'Yes. She is the reason I live.'

'Then things are very easy. Why aren't you ready to marry her?'

'I feel like it will take all my freedom away…'

'No it won't, well some of it; yes. Tell her that you'll need some space. She will understand you.'

'I can't Aang. I might lose her.'

'No you won't; sometimes the truth is our salvation. '

'Thanks Aang. Will you help me make a traditional Water Tribe necklace for her?'

'Sure thing, Sokka.'

'Hey what's wrong with you? You seem confused.'

'Yes, it's about Toph…'

'Did you tell her that you used her to make Katara jealous?'

'YOU DID WHAT?' Toph asked as she entered my tent.

'Oops, I…. Toph… Aang… I am going now.'

'No Sokka, stay with your FRIEND because I don't know him.'

Toph left, now knowing my darkest secret. A new feeling came to the surface; guilt.

As she left the tent, I felt alone, cold and dying. I couldn't stand it.

'Aang I am so sorry…'

'I know that you have a big mouth…'

'I am really sorry. It's all my fault…'

'Well that's what happens when Sokka opens his mouth.'

I have to see what I will do now….

So guys? This was chapter 5… I hope you liked it…

Love you all! Inbox me if you want… C U Soon!


	6. you used me Aang

SO, this is chapter 6! Nice to see you that soon! Enjoy…

_What am I going to do? I love her so much. __I screwed things up. It is my fault. Oh spirits, you should help me now…_

I headed to Toph's tent. We have left the inn many days ago so she had her usual earth tent. I opened the door but she wasn't there…

I walked all the way to Katara's tent. She had always had her way to calm me. I have never felt so lonely.

'Katara, can I talk to you?'

'Sure Aang. What's wrong?' she asked as always worried and caring.

'I have a problem with Toph.'

'I tried to help you by warning her but she didn't believe me.'

'She found out.'

'Who told her? SOKKA!'

'Yep, that's the one. What can I do now?'

'You should talk to her.'

'How? I don't know where she is.'

'She is at Sokka's tent with Suki.'

'Are you sure?'

'Just trust me on this.'

'You are not a woman of trust Katara.'

'Well, just go…'

She pushed me out of her tent. I tripped and fell on Zuko.

'Sorry.'

'It's ok Aang. Go get her…'

'I will…'

I walked over to Sokka's tent and I heard Suki and Sokka arguing…

'Sokka, you are stupid! How could you do something like that?'

'But baby, it was not my idea, I just helped a friend…'

'I don't care. Toph is in there crying her eyes off because of you.'

'I am sorry but you are wrong! Aang loves Toph.'

'But he hurt her badly. You are taking his side?'

'Yes. He did nothing wrong if you ask me.'

'I think you should sleep at Aang's tent then.'

'What are you saying?'

'We should take a break Sokka…'

'don't do this to me. Don't do this to us, Suki…'

'I am sorry but we do need a break from each other…'

I have never felt so bad in my life. Not only I hurt the girl I love but I made my best friend's girlfriend break up with him.

I walked over to them as I reached the tent with short breaths, a pain piercing my heart. Cold sweat ran down my forehead. I took a deep breath and entered the tent.

I saw Toph curled up like a ball, sniffing and tears coming down her cheeks. My heart broke as I saw my strong teacher so hurt by me.

It was my entire fault. I ran near her and hugged her.

'I am so sorry T. I love you so much…'

She didn't answer. After a few seconds she pushed me away. Her powers were back.

'Get off of me.' She snapped.

'Toph, please don't make me go away…'

'I don't know you. You are not the man I fell for.'

'I am. I just made a big mistake…'

'You used me Aang!' she shouted.

'But I love you.'

'You used me Aang!' she yelled.

'It started like that but things have changed…'

'You used me Aang!' she snapped.

'Please forgive me I am so sorry…'

'You used me Aang!' she said sadly.

'I will make it up to you…'

'You used me Aang.' She said as she started crying.

'I will regret my mistake till the day I die…'

'You used…' she trailed off.

'I love you Toph. I always did.'

Her knees broke and I reached out to catch her. She was too weak. She passed out in my hands…

Oh spirits, kill me now! I made her cry; I made her pass out…

Please kill me…

Hey guys! Did you like it? Inbox me or review!

Love you all!

C U Soon…


	7. forgiveness

So! This is chapter 7. It took me that long to update because I had an internet connection problem... I have a **POLL** on my profile. Please _VOTE_… Enjoy!

Suki's P.O.V.

After our arguing I went in our tent and lay on the bed.

_How can Sokka be so stupid? Taking his side is pure stupidity._

_That's what I get for loving a stupid guy. After all I am twice as stupid. Wait, where is Toph?_

Aang's P.O.V.

_I took her in my tent and placed her on my bed. I looked at her; she was beautiful! I smiled at the view. If she was still my teacher she would probably kill me if she heard me say that she is cute. _

_What am I thinking? I just killed what we had and almost kill her, and I am smiling? I am crazy and I disserve to die!_

_I am guilty. I shouldn't be alive._

_Suki came in…_

Suki's P.O.V.

I was furious! He did what he did and he kidnapped her? How dare he? Shame on him.

I barged in his tent and saw Toph lying on his bed. She was unconscious. It is his fault; again! He was kneeling next to her.

'What have you done?' I asked angrily.

She turned his head to face me. He had no expression; no emotion. My feeling changed from anger to pity. He was like a dead man.

'Suki… please kill me…'

I couldn't believe what he just said. He had done a mistake but dying over it, didn't worth it.

'I am not going to kill you Aang.' I answered softly…

'then I will find someone that will.' He made his way out…

Aang's P.O.V.

Suki blocked my way.

'You can't die Aang. People depend on you.'

'tell Toph that I love her and that I am really sorry…' I was ready to leave when a familiar voice spoke…

'I will never forgive you if you leave or die.' It was Toph.

'Will you ever forgive me T.?'

'You said that you will make it up for me. Start by making me lunch…' she grinned.

_I smiled. Into the darkness, her smile was my light of hope. Maybe I should live to make it up to her for what I've done, and maybe I __could get another chance and look at her without being ashamed. Her smile was the beginning of something new! All the guilt I used to feel turned into hope._

_Hope for a fresh start, hope for us… _

_Toph and Aang, Aang and Toph…_

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I love it, and I love you!

I am a loving person! Ha-ha lol… inbox me or review!

C U Soon…


	8. the girl in the market

Hey guys! This is chapter 8. Enjoy…

Now, I was happy because of my second chance and I wouldn't screw up this time.

'Twinkles, I thought I said that I wanted lunch…' Toph said annoyed.

'Sure baby, I am right on it…' I answered and left.

I went to the market. Many shops were around as well as people; gangs, thieves, soldiers and old people. A group of girls were starring at me and giggling. I knew that smile. No need to brag but with hair, I was cute but with my abs I was hot; at least that was what Toph used to say. I didn't wear a shirt by the time, so I guess all the girls noticed. It is funny that, I know that I am not interested in these girls but still, I seem to enjoy the attention. I bought some meat and rice.

A girl very attractive sat with her girlfriends and smiled at me as she flirted by biting her lip and playing with her hair. She had brown hair and green eyes. Her actions made me stare back at her and smile too. I was surprised of the affection she had on me. I walked over to her…

'Hi, I am Aang…'

'The avatar?' she asked surprised but still smiling.

'Yes. I noticed that you where starring at me…'

'And I noticed that you noticed. I also noticed that you did the same…' she said without hesitating.

'I always thought that it is rude not to respond to someone. What is your name?'

'Fancy words won't help you gain that information avatar.'

'You are a puzzle.'

'Oh please… why where you starring?'

'Because you did. Why were you starring?'

'Me liked, so I tried to make my notice; noticeable.'

'You do know how to use words… but I am with someone.'

Her smile grew wider…

'That's the most honest thing I have heard from a man…'

'I am honest…'

'Did you notice because I noticed or because you wanted to notice?'

'As I said, you can handle words, really well.'

The girls around us giggled.

'I noticed because you are beautiful…' I answered…

'You are full of surprises honest Aang…'

'Thank you for the talk… I have to get going…' I stepped backwards.

'She is really lucky, I hope she knows that…' she said loudly…

'I am lucky to have her… thanks for noticing thought…'

'My pleasure. Frankie.'

'What?'

'My friends call me Frankie. You won that information.'

'My pleasure to be noticed and considered as a friend by such an amazing girl, Frankie…'

She laughed…

'Bye honest Aang…'

I left and stopped in frond of a shop with necklaces. I had an idea…

So, this was chapter 8! I love that girl. You are probably thinking that she is irrelevant but it will all make sense in future chapters… please VOTE at my POLL because I need an answer.

I think that I should have more chapters in this story, what do you think?

VOTE, REVIEW, INBOX AND ENJOY!  
>C U ALL SOON,<p>

LOVE YA!


	9. i have an idea!

**So guys, this is chapter 9 and I would love you to VOTE! I am a pain in the ass, I know, but I really want to see the POLL results… **

**This is a Sukka chapter… ENJOY….**

**Later at Sokka's tent…**

**Sokka's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and entered my tent. Suki was packing my things. She was serious about me sleeping at Aang's tent…

'Here are your clothes. Good riddance…' she said annoyed.

'Suki, I need to talk to you…' I said seriously. She looked at me with a scared look.

'Come with me.' I said softly. I took her hand in mine and went up the mountain. There was a full moon tonight. I wanted Yue to see that I was finally happy…

'I know that I acted without thinking and I know that you were right, but friends are more important than wrong and right…'

She kept looking at me with terror and obviously being confused.

'Why are we up here?' she asked.

'I didn't know how to say this…'

I saw tears forming in her eyes… I kneeled down and took out the necklace Aang bought me from the market. This kid had great ideas!

'Will you be a stupid man's wife?' I said being sarcastic.

She kneeled next to me and hugged me.

'Yes, yes, YES, YES!' it started as a whisper but ended up as a scream.

She gave me her back and I placed my necklace on her beautiful neck. I turned her around and kissed her.

'I love you Suki…' I said.

'I love you too. You are my stupid man…' she said. And with that answer, I knew that I have done the right thing and that this was the woman, I wanted to live my life with…

**Suki's P.O.V.**

I was very angry with Sokka… he is such a jerk! I decided to pack his things. I was serious about him sleeping at Aang's tent…

'Here are your clothes. Good riddance…' I said annoyed.

'Suki, I need to talk to you…' he said seriously.

I was really scared of his tone…

'Come with me.' He said softly. He took my hand in his and took me up the mountain…

'I know that I acted without thinking and I know that you were right, but friends are more important than wrong and right…'

I don't know what he is talking about, is he trying to break up with me?

'Why are we up here?' I asked.

'I didn't know how to say this…'

He is definitely breaking up with me. I couldn't control my tears anymore. Then he kneeled down and showed me a necklace. It was blue and it had a light blue diamond which was surrounded by gold.

'Will you be a stupid man's wife?' He said sarcastic as always!

My legs couldn't hold me no more. I kneeled next to him and hugged him.

'Yes, yes, YES, YES!' I had no voice at the beginning but as realization struck me I felt joy and screamed it out loud.

I wanted us to marry. I wanted that necklace on my neck so I gave him my back and he placed his necklace on my neck. He turned me around and kissed me.

'I love you Suki…' he said.

'I love you too. You are my stupid man…' I said.

I forgot about Aang and Toph. I had Sokka and nothing else mattered to me. I was happy, and I was finally getting married to my prince…

**Hello guys! What do you think? Aang has great ideas and so do I! ha-ha lol. Just kidding… C U Soon….**

**Don't forget to VOTE! Love you all…**


	10. an invitation to a party

So, this is chapter 10 and I think that there will be more… enjoy…

I felt so good for helping Sokka. I guess I owed him this. Wow, they are getting married! That is really great.

'Aang! You need o clean our tent, wash my clothes, crack me some nuts, feed me, go to the market, buy me a gift, get me meat, cook it for me…'

I didn't bother to listen at the rest. She is driving me crazy! She wants this and then that. I know that I hurt her but does she have to be a mini Azula bossing me around? I am sick and tired of this.

Just then a carriage came and a man in an Earth kingdom uniform came out of it when it stopped… The whole gang came near me.

'Are you the avatar?'

'Yes. Who wants to know?'

'You are invited to Princess Francesca's sixteenth birthday party.'

'Thank you for the invitation but I don't know the princess.'

'She said that you are her special guest.'

'Ok. I'll come.' Anything to stay away from Toph and her orders.

'Can my friends come too?' I asked again.

'The princess ordered me to do whatever I can to make you come.'

'Ok then, my friends is coming. When is the party?'

'Now. I will escort you to the palace.'

'We should wear something else. We will be here in ten minutes…' I answered and left.

**10 min****utes after…**

We all returned to the carriage. Suki was wearing a long, smooth pink skirt with a yellow top. Katara was wearing a light

blue short -enough to cause a heart attack- dress that showed her carves while Toph was wearing a long green dress with a black belt and an open chest V pattern.

They were all amazing with their own way.

I had to wear my Air nomad robes, while Sokka and Zuko wore something traditional from their own nation and tribe.

We got into the carriage and left for the palace…

I wanted to see that Francesca. I wonder who she is…

This was chapter 10. I hope you like it…

Don't forget to Vote…

C U Soon

Love ya

Nefeli


	11. princess who?

Yes I know; five chapters in a day. What can I say? I love Taang! Enjoy…

We arrived at the palace. It was huge and beautiful. It was made from marble. We entered the biggest wooden door I have ever seen! The man took us to the main room where many boys and girls were talking. A light music came from a corner of the room. To the other corner were lots of foods on large rectangular table with a yellow cloth table on it. We walked all the way to the center to find an empty throne.

'Wait here for the princess.' The man said and left.

'Hey honest Aang!' a voice said. I turned around and saw Frankie. She was like a Goddess. She was wearing the most amazing orange dress I have ever seen and she had curly hair.

'Frankie! Are you invited to the princess party too?'

'I am the princess silly!'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Most men notice because of my social place…'

'I see. Thanks for inviting me.'

'No big deal. I am happy that you made it. I thought you wouldn't come.'

'We are friends, remember? Guys this is Frankie. I met her at the market…'

'He was noticing that I noticed him! Ha-ha.'

'You were flirting with her Aang?' Toph asked.

'What's your problem short blind girl?' Frankie snapped.

'She is the lucky one…' I said.

'Oh, I am sorry. It is so nice to meet you…'

'Her name is Toph.'

'Nice to meet you Toph. I'll see you around Aang…'

Frankie left.

'Who was she?' Zuko asked drawling.

'She was hot man!' Sokka commented.

'She is just a friend and she turned out to be the princess…'

Toph remained silent but I knew that I would pay for that too…

They all went to get something to eat while I sat on a sofa.

'I am sorry about Toph…'

'It's ok Frankie.'

'Can I ask you for a favor?'

'Sure what?'

'Follow me…' she said and pulled me with her.

We went into a room. We were alone.

'I am getting married tomorrow.'

'That's great!'

'I have never met the man. His name is Teo.'

'That's so lame. Can't you cancel it?'

'No, here comes my favor; kiss me.'

'You want me to kiss you?'

'Yes. You are the first man I've ever liked…'

Without a second word I leaned in and kissed her tended lips. She had the softest lips ever! We broke the kiss…

'Thank you so much. Will you promise me something?'

'What?'

'Can I write to you from time to time?'

'Whenever you want.'

I hugged her and left.

'Goodbye Frankie.'

'Goodbye Aang.'

After an hour we were back to the camp. We were exhausted.

'This princess Francesca was something man!' Sokka said.

'Princess who?' I asked as I remembered our kiss.

How about this chapter guys? I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to vote on my poll.

I hope to update soon…

Love you all…


	12. a letter

Hey guys, I hope you liked my previous chapters… Enjoy!

I opened my eyes and found Toph 'looking' at me.

'Hey Toph, why are you here?'

'I wanted to apologize for my behavior these days…'

'What behavior?'

'For treating you like my servant.'

'Oh, you don't have to be sorry…'

I was surprised. Toph Bei Fong just apologized for her behavior!

I got off of bed and wore my T-shirt. I made my way for the exit.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'I am going to the beach…'

'I will see you later; I guess…' she trailed off.

As I walked down the path, I thought of everything that happened since Sokka told me that Katara was cheating on me. Things have changed; they got more complicated and some things got simpler…

I arrived at the beach and saw Sokka and Suki playing in the water. I believe that I really helped them.

'Hi Aang! What are you doing here?' Sokka asked laughing…

'I needed some air!'

'That's funny, because you are an airbender!' Suki tried to joke.

'You should leave the nicknames to me baby…'

'Yes… we should get going… bye Aang!' Suki pulled Sokka with her and left before he could answer.

Those crazy things! I am really proud of myself for helping them out. They seem to be really happy. I wish to be that happy some day.

The funny thing is that I used to be happy with Toph but since she found out that I used her; that wasn't the case anymore. Sure I love her but it's not the same. That's when I saw a mail pigeon. It landed on my hand. I took the letter from its back. I starter reading…

Dear Aang…

I am married to Teo now. He is funny and kind. I am glad that he is not old and boring. Since my party though, all I think about is you. Thanks for that kiss. I will always keep it in my heart. I am glad that I noticed you and you noticed back.

How are your friends; Katara and Zuko? Have Sokka and Suki worked out their problems yet? And of course, how is Toph?

Are you happy with her? She is really lucky; I hope she knows that… How are you?

I miss you…

Love,

Frankie…

My heart skipped a beat. I am starting to believe that I feel something for Frankie. She is my friend. A friend with benefits.

I started to write back…

Dear Frankie…

I am really happy for you. You deserve the best and from what you say, Teo is close to that. I think about that night at your party too. I am glad I noticed that you noticed and noticed back. I am glad that I talked to you that day in the market. I never regret about any of these or that kiss.

Katara and Zuko are as always in love! Sokka and Suki are getting married! By the way, you are invited. An invitation will arrive at your palace. Toph and I have… problems. Actually, I have problems. I can't wait to see you at Sokka's wedding…

I miss you too… see you soon…

Love,

Aang.

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Please vote at my poll. Inbox me or review to share your opinion!

C U Soon…

Love you all…

Nefeli.


	13. the big breakdown

Hi guys… this chapter is based on true feelings… a thank you note to vortex2012 for his review on chapter one. Please vote at my poll, if you want a sequel of my stories.) Enjoy… The big breakdown

I put the letter in the bag at the pigeon's back and let it fly away. I headed back to camp.

I found Sokka and Suki cuddling by the fire. It was a sweet view. Toph was sitting near them… Katara was making soup and Zuko just brought some fire wood.

'Aang! Get your butt here and bring me some soup!' Toph ordered.

My head was heavy, my heart started to beat really fast, I started to sweat and my anger was rising. I couldn't control myself any longer. I broke down…

'**You have hands and legs. You can get your soup alone. I am not your servant and I can't stand you no more.'**

I couldn't control myself.

'Aang, you shouldn't talk to Toph like that!' Katara said calmly.

'You shouldn't talk either. If you haven't cheated on me, everything would be just fine.'

'Don't talk to her like that.' Zuko defended her.

'I will talk to her whoever I want. She was mine first. You were supposed to be my friend and you stabbed me behind my back.'

'Man, calm down!' this time Sokka talked.

'If you hadn't opened your big stupid mouth, everything would be so different.' Sokka went silent. Suki hugged him tight.

'Aang, you shouldn't be so harsh on Sokka.' Suki said.

'Why do you speak? It's none of your business. You never actually liked me. You were ready to break up with Sokka because he helped me. You don't care about him at all.'

'That's a lie!'

'Is it? I speak of the truth.'

'Yes, the avatar tells only the truth…' Toph said being sarcastic.

'You, Toph Bei Fong, you are the worst of them all. You used me. You never really loved me. Just like Katara and Suki. All of you

just used me and took advantage of my kindness. Well, enough is enough. I am not going to be that stupid, kind monk anymore.

I am sorry but things are going to change.'

I rushed in my tent. Everything flew out of my mouth, without any trouble. I told them how I really feel. It seemed that I have been thinking about it for a long time…

**Toph P.O.V.**

After Aang left I felt alone. So I went to the camp fire.

I found Sokka and Suki cuddling. I wondered when Aang and I will be like that. I sat near them… Katara was making soup and Zuko just brought some fire wood. I saw Aang coming.

'Aang! Get your butt here and bring me some soup!' I ordered.

I could hear his heart beat rising. I could hear his anger…

'**You have hands and legs. You can get your soup alone. I am not your servant and I can't stand you no more.'**

'Aang, you shouldn't talk to Toph like that!' Katara said calmly. I was surprised that she defended me.

'You shouldn't talk either. If you haven't cheated on me, everything would be just fine.' Aang said furious.

'Don't talk to her like that.' Sparky defended sugar queen.

'I will talk to her whoever I want. She was mine first. You were supposed to be my friend and you stabbed me behind my back.'

'Man, calm down!' said Sokka. I couldn't believe Aang was angry!

'If you hadn't opened your big stupid mouth, everything would be so different.' Sokka went silent. Suki hugged him tight.

'Aang, you shouldn't be so harsh on Sokka.' Suki said.

'Why do you speak? It's none of your business. You never actually liked me. You were ready to break up with Sokka because he helped me. You don't care about him at all.'

'That's a lie!' she said, but I could see Aang's point.

'Is it? I speak of the truth.' He said.

'Yes, the avatar tells only the truth…' I joked to calm him down.

'You, Toph Bei Fong, you are the worst of them all. You used me. You never really loved me. Just like Katara and Suki. All of you

Just used me and took advantage of my kindness. Well, enough is enough. I am not going to be that stupid, kind monk anymore.

I am sorry but things are going to change.'

With that he went in his tent. When he left, my heart was

broken in little pieces. Did I use him? Do I use him, now? Everything would be fine if this princess never came along. Wait, what's this? I took a piece of paper of the ground. Aang must have dropped it. I called Suki and started reading.

_**Dear Aang…**_


	14. the wedding part I

Hi guys! I am waiting for your votes… I spitted this chapter up because it was too long. The funny thing is that I wrote about a wedding when I was in an actual wedding… Enjoy…

**The wedding**** part I**

Sokka's wedding was today. I wanted to apologize about yesterday but the words didn't want to come out. I watched Sokka from the distance and he came near me when h noticed.

'Aang, I can't tell you hoe sorry I am for everything, but I would like you to be my best friend after all these.'

'I am sorry too Sokka. I got carried away and said stupid things.'

'What you said was right. We don't deserve you.' I hugged him.

'I am sorry for hurting you. You have been my best friend and helped me from the beginning.'

'Enough with the hugs man.'

'Sorry.' I let him go.

'Thank you for your words though.' Sokka left me alone. I was very sad for everything I said to my friends.

I found Katara and Zuko talking.

'Guys, can I talk to you?' They both nodded.

'I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. Friends?'

'Friends.' They said together. Next one on the list was Suki.

I knocked on her door and she called me in. I entered the room to see her in a beautiful fluffy pink dress. She was amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

'Oh it's you Aang! Sokka isn't supposed to see me before the wedding. It's considered bad luck. How do I look?'

'You are beautiful…' that was the only thing I could say.

'Aang, I want you to walk me to the church. I have no one else to do it, so I was wondering if…'

'I'd love to.' I interrupted her. She smiled wider and hugged me.

'I am sorry for not showing you how I feel for you. You are my husband's best friend and I didn't bother to get to know you.'

'It's ok, Suki. I have been a jerk. I shouldn't open my mouth, yesterday.' She held on me tightly.

'Aang, I am scared.'

'Why? You love him and he loves you! You'll be fine! She nodded and smiled again.

I left her room. Suki wanted a wedding in nature, so it was held on a big field with lot's of flowers and a wooden stage where Sokka and Suki would exchange vows. Hakoda talked to Sokka about their first wedding night. He was very nervous. I sat at a blue chair. I just waited for a miracle…

'Hey Aang! What are you waiting for?'

'Frankie? I really missed you…' I hugged her.

'It's nice of you to say so. I have to help Suki, but I'll see you after the wedding.' She said and left. She had her way to make me watch her leaving. The way she moved that hips, drove me crazy!


	15. the wedding part II

Helloooooo my loves! I am waiting you to Vote at my Poll. Enjoy….

**The wedding part II**

Sokka was wearing his black suit and a blue tie. I was wearing the same black suit with an orange tie. We were handsome. I took Suki and walked her down the hall. Many visitors where sited on the chairs. Sokka smiled as he saw Suki coming down the stairs and with each step we took closer to him, I could see his smile widen. It felt great. We finally stopped in frond of him.

'Thank you brother.' Suki said as she hugged me.

It felt like she was my sister. I've spend with these guys my whole life, so I guess, it's natural. I nodded and stepped back to sit on a chair. The ceremony was very nice. I was starring at the couple when they said 'I do'. I could see happiness. The wedding was over with the sentence 'you may kiss the bride'. Sokka kissed Suki and it seemed like they were kissing for the first time.

We all left and went to the wedding party which was held in the training room in Kyoshi Island, where Sokka admitted to Suki that she was stronger than him and asked her to teach him. I found it romantic. In the after party, there were just us and the citizens of Kyoshi Island, as well as some people of the Water Tribe. It was a nice party. There were white tables with blue and pink flowers. I noticed that everything was dressed in white, pink and blue. I sat at a chair and looked at my empty plate. Two sets of knives and forks where lying next to my plate. In frond of it, there was a glass filled with cactus juice.

'Is this seat taken? Frankie asked me.

'Sure.' I just replied.

'So?' she asked after a few minutes of silence.

'So what?' I asked.

'Do you want to tell me something?'

'I missed you. I really need a friend right now.'

'What's wrong?'

'I just have many problems…'

'Is it about our kiss?'

'Look Frankie, I really like you and the kiss was amazing, just like you, but I'm in love with Toph. I kissed you because you asked me too. Things have changed. You are married now…'

'What is that supposed to mean?' she asked.

'We can't be together Frankie. Did you think that we would cheat on our partners?'

'You are right Aang. That's what I wanted. Since I met you, I can't stop thinking about you. I thought that you felt the connection too.'

'I do! That's why we can't be together. I am too afraid to connect'

'Why can't you trust me? Why are you closing in?'

'I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to be different.'

'What is all this about? Trust me, tell me everything…'

'I can't. If I am going to trust someone that will be Toph.'

'Do you love her?'

'To be honest, I don't know. Back then, when I used her to make Katara jealous, I loved her and every moment was heaven.'

'What happened now?'

'Our connection is lost and we don't talk that much, I guess. I don't think she loves me either… Frankie, I am confused. I can't feel anything anymore. I'd like to be like you.'

'You want to be me? I am married to a man I don't know and the guy I love, loves another girl; so I have a broken heart too.'

'I am so sorry Frankie. As I said you deserve the best and I am not that. I am the worse.'

'And Toph deserves the worse?'

'No, she doesn't. I have to think.'

'Does that mean that you will break up with her?'

'I will talk with her and if she wants, she can end it.'

'Wait Aang, don't do this. I want you to be happy.'

'Bye Frankie.'

I left and found Toph sitting with Suki. That was odd. She never liked Suki because she stole her first crush, Sokka.

'Toph, may I talk to you?' I said and she nodded.

I took her hand and pulled her with me. We went behind a tree. I could see the big, green field around us.

'You have dropped this.' She said emotionless.

She gave me a piece of paper. I opened it and saw Frankie's handwriting. She knew…


	16. the flame of connection passion

Hi guys! If you want this story to continue, you should tell me… Enjoy…

**The flame of connection (passion)**

'You know?' I asked and she nodded. 'How long?'

'Since yesterday. After your little speech.'

'Suki read it to you?'

'Yes how did you know?'

'You never liked her and I saw you with her earlier.'

'That makes sense, I guess.'

'Toph, do you love me?' her look softened with I asked.

'Of course I love you. I always did. Why do you ask me that now?'

'I feel alone Toph, that's all.'

'I am sorry. I am the one that pushed you to that princess.'

'What will happen with us now?'

'Nothing, I guess. Everything is like before, if you still love me.'

'There's only one way to find out. Will you go on a date with me tonight?' she hugged me.

'Sure thing. We should invite the gang too.'

'Good idea T. I'll see you at the blue dragon.'

She left and I headed to the place I once fall for her.

**At the blue dragon…**

We all sat at our table. We were drinking cactus juice, Sokka's favourite. I didn't drink; it was against my beliefs. Suki was into Sokka's arms, almost sleeping and Zuko with Katara were cuddling. Toph kept looking at me with eyes of desire! I couldn't understand what she wanted me to do. Then a song, familiar to us, started to play… nights in white satin… this was our song. She giggled and I got the point. That was my cue.

'Toph, can I be honoured with a dance?'

'Oh Aang. What took you that long?'

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. She placed her hands behind my neck and caressed my short black hair. She squeezed her chest on mine. It looked like she wanted us to be one person. I don't really know how I should feel but it felt amazing. I kept moving slowly and she moved with me

Rubbing against my chest and pants –if you know what I mean-. I smelled her hair. It still smelled jasmine…

'Toph? What perfume are you wearing?'

'It's mango. Why do you ask?'

'I thought it was jasmine. I don't know why.'

I felt passion rising as I saw her biting her lower lip. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. The song was over and we sat with the others…

'Come on, we have to go. Let's go to the inn we used to leave.'

'Sure thing.' Zuko said excited. I couldn't see the reason why but I could she Katara's smile widen.

Thirteen minutes later we were at the inn.

'Zuko is something wrong?'

'Nothing is wrong Aang.'

'You sounded excited when Sokka proposed to come to the inn.'

'I just wanted to talk to Sokka about something.'

'You can talk tomorrow.' Said Suki and pulled Sokka in their room, giggling. It was their wedding night after all…

I walked Toph to her room.

'Goodnight T. I'll see you tomorrow…'

I turned around and I was ready to leave when a hand pulled me into a passionate kiss. As we broke the kiss we were both breathing heavily.

'Stay…' she said. I nodded and she pulled me inside…

MUST READ!

THE END FOR NOW. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, SO DON'T BE SAD. **INBOX ME, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL YET; SO I NEED IDEAS... THE SOONER YOU HELP ME WITH THE NAME, THE SOONER THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED. THERE ARE ALREADY FOUR CHAPTERS DONE, SO GIVE IDEAS QUICKLY…**IT WILL BE POSTED SOON. I'M ON IT… LOVE YOU ALL! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! C U SOON…


End file.
